Olympia Stines
History Origin Olympia is the daughter of the Demigod Genevieve Stines and Scott Stines. Her mother had her powers bound by Zeus so she could live a normal life, at first the gods didn't agree with her decision but realized that if she chose to have kids that they would be demigods even after her powers were blocked. Olympia'' lived a normal life, unaware of her true heritage. She never developed any abilities from his demigod side which made her mother happy and at the same time made her feel guilty for binding her powers.'' Demigod Heritage One day a man showed up to their house. He claimed to know Olympia's mother and that they had been friends for ages. Genevieve prompted her kids to leave them alone which made them curious. Olympia and her siblings were secretly listening to their conversation in which she called him "Zeus". Zeus called for her kids, knowing they had been eavesdropping and allowed Genevieve to explain the situation to them. She revealed that she was once a Demigoddess who had bound her powers to live a human life, Zeus also revealed that, like her, they were Demigods too. Overwhelmed by this, Ronald kicked the man out believing it was all a joke but stopped after the man had conjured a bolt of lightning and held it in his hands, however, before he departed he told them that the other gods and him were looking for a champion and that it's their birthright to participate in the contest. Her mother had spent the next 4 years training them for the competition. The Contest On the day of the tournament, several Olympian gods sent several spheres to the contestants and their families so they could be transported to Olympus. Upon their arrival, Genevieve's kids were astonished by the beauty of Olympus which was described as "A hundred fairy tales put together". Each contestant was placed on different entrances to a huge maze. The first and only task was to get to the center of the maze where they would face a Centaur; however, getting there was not as easy as expected. Every champion had to face their worst fears inside the labyrinth to get to the final phase of the task. Olympia was among the 3 contestants who managed to get through the maze. The other two were far stronger than her and so they decided to attack the creature as if it were an easy thing to do. The Centaur proved to be too much for his opponents and outmatched the 2 champions quickly. Olympia had remembered what her mother had told them about the many creatures she fought; including a Centaur. She used her sword to exploit the typical weaknesses of a horse and slashed the back of its knees. This caused the beast to become infuriated and attacked her, throwing her down. Just as the Centaur was about to deliver the final blow, she pulled her sword closer to him and jabbed it through its heart, killing it instantly. Olympus' Champion After winning the contest, Zeus and the Olympian gods approached Olympia and her family to congratulate her on having been chosen to be their champion. She told them she got lucky and that she wasn't nearly as strong as some of the other contestants, to which Athena replied that it was her strategic thinking that gave her a chance. She was granted several weapons and armor as well as the title of Zeus' Champion. Powers and Abilities Powers Divine Empowerment': Directly after winning the tournament, several Olympian gods granted attributes to Olympia. * ''Superhuman Strength: Granted by Demeter (Goddess of the Earth). Olympia is literally as strong as the Earth because of her link to the planet granted to her. She is even said to be "Stronger than Hercules". Olympia has shown she is strong enough to hold herself or even beat and able to physically outmatch other beings such as Orana and Hyperion.'' * ''Superhuman Durability: Granted by Demeter (Goddess of the Earth). Olympia possesses a high resistance to damage and magical attacks. Her resistance to injury is not quite as great as other beings such as Owen Scarlett. However, due to her vast threshold for pain and her ability to heal at a superhuman rate, this easily makes up for the difference. She has considerable resistance to human weaponry, though this is not absolute; Bullets can cause minor to moderate injury, but never life-threatening. Later on, it was implied that only god made weapons could harm her.'' * ''Flight: Granted by Hermes (the Messenger God). Olympia is capable of flying and reaching hypersonic speeds.'' * Immortality: '''Due to her divine heritage, Olympia is a true immortal. * ''Superhuman Speed': Granted by Hermes (the Messenger God). She is able to think, react, and move at superhuman speeds. According to Quicksilver and Thor, she can easily keep up with them if they are at regular cruising speed (but not at top speed) She has shown the capability of accelerating to at least light speed. In flight, she has managed to reach up to Mach 3 unaided. * ''Superhuman Reflexes: Granted by Hermes (the Messenger God). Olympia's reflexes are far beyond the limitations of the finest human athletes. She has been able to react to a barrage of gunfire from multiple opponents at once unharmed.'' * ''Superhuman Agility: Wonder Woman's agility is far beyond that of even an Olympic level athlete, as is her balance and coordination.'' * ''Superhuman Stamina: Olympia can last a great deal of time in any fight and with virtually anyone. She has held her own in combat with foes as powerful as Hulk and Thor. She doesn't tire out, as her body produces no lactic acids in her muscles.'' * ''Accelerated Healing: Granted by Demeter (Goddess of Earth). Like the Earth, Olympia is constantly renewing herself, allowing her to quickly heal mild to moderate injuries at an amazing rate. Her normal regenerative abilities allow her to recover from injury within seconds to minutes. She possesses an incredible immunity from poisons, toxins, as well as disease.'' * ''Empathy: Granted by Athena (Goddess of Wisdom). "The Sight of Athena" apparently grants her increased insight. For example, Olympia can often detect others' emotions and is now so fully immune to illusions that she usually is not even aware of what illusions are being projected.'' * '''''Charisma * Animal Empathy': Granted by Artemis (Goddess of the Hunt). Ability to communicate with all forms of animals (including dinosaurs) and her presence alone can bring a raging beast to a calm standstill. She is also able to directly command wild animals when needed. '' * 'Enhanced Senses': Granted by Artemis (Goddess of the Hunt). Eyesight, hearing, taste, touch, and smell.'' ** ''Enhanced Vision: She also possesses the "Hunters Eye" which allows her to always hit her mark. She can see too far greater distances than any normal human. After a short period of blindness, Athena bound her own vision to her champion, not only restoring her sight but granting her further insight as well.'' ** '''''Enhanced Sense of Smell ** Enhanced Hearing * Dimensional Teleportation': On occasion, Olympia can literally leave the planet through meditation. She did this to rescue her sister when she was in hell and has even conversed with the Greek Gods on occasion. '''''Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Olympia is the finest warrior ever born among the demigods. She is a master of armed and unarmed combat, proficient with nearly every weapon ever made (especially the bow and the javelin) and the exotic martial arts styles of the Amazons.'' * ''The Wisdom of Athena': Granted by Athena (Goddess of Wisdom). Olympia possesses great wisdom and intelligence, though the degree varies from author to author. She is among the smartest and wisest beings on the planet. ** ''Multilingualism: Olympia has exhibited heightened proficiency with languages, being able to speak Ancient and Modern Greek, English, Spanish, Portuguese, French, Mandarin Chinese (she expressed "difficulty" with the tones of Cantonese during an interview), Russian and Hindi. Plus, through precise muscle control, she can mimic other people's voices for short conversations (on the telephone). It is more difficult, for her to mimic a man's voice than another woman's voice.'' ** ''Master Tactician and Strategist: Granted by Athena (Goddess of Wisdom). Olympia is an accomplished strategist and tactician, trained in the arts of leadership, persuasion, and diplomacy, and possesses a great deal of courage as well. She is a gifted leader.'' ** ''Occultism: Olympia possesses knowledge and understanding of magic. She has used her magical knowledge to use an alchemical spell to create a portal.'' ** '''''Diplomacy * Indomitable Will * Aviation': Expert pilot. * ''Weaponry:'' ** '''''Archery ** Swordsmanship ** Lassoing ** Throwing: Olympia is an expert at using her tiara as a boomerang.'' Weaknesses ''Vulnerability to Piercing Weapons:' Olympia is extremely resistant to blunt force attacks and has a vast tolerance for pain. However, she is more vulnerable to piercing weapons, such as arrows and bullets. Paraphernalia '''''Equipment * Bracelets of Submission:' The gauntlets were formed from the remains of Zeus' legendary Aegis shield, and were re-forged for her use by Hephaestus. Olympia's superhuman reflexes enable her to use the gauntlets to easily deflect projectiles (such as bullets) and powerful energy blasts from beings such as Owen Scarlett. She is even fast enough to protect herself from multi-vector attacks. At close range, the gauntlets block blades, weapons, and punches. When crossed, the gauntlets generate a remnant of the Aegis itself, forming an impenetrable barrier just in front of her which allows Olympia to protect herself and those behind her from area attacks. They are also capable of channeling Zeus' holy lightning when struck together. * ''Lasso of Truth: The Lasso of Truth forces people to tell the truth. It was forged by Hephaestus from the Golden Girdle of Gaea that Antiope had once worn. It is able to restore people's lost memories get rid of illusions or cause illusions to those it holds and heal the holder's body, cure insanity and protect people who are in close proximity to it from magical attacks. A non-combat application of the lasso is that it can be used to change Olympia's clothes as long as those clothes are "in the right frequency" as the lasso. The lasso is essentially indestructible and can be offensively used in combat to incapacitate and even attacking their souls.'' * ''Tiara: Olympia's golden tiara also doubles as a throwing weapon, as it is razor-edged and can cut through most substances.'' '''''Transportation * The Invisible Plane: The invisible plane is Olympia's major means of travel when she has to fly long distances. It is controlled telepathically and will appear almost instantly. '' ''Weapons * Magical Sword: '''A sword forged by Hephaestus, said to be sharp enough to cut the electrons off an atom. * ''Themysciran Shield: 'Olympia often wields a shield to deflect heavy weaponry.